


We should kiss under the mistletoe ?

by hayati0210



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Battle Couple, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayati0210/pseuds/hayati0210
Summary: It’s Christmas, and everyone love Christmas.Everyone is happy at Christmas.You’re with your family/friends, you eat good foods and you received present.Nothing can ruin that.Except, when two of your friends are in a fight couple.Adora and Catra had been fighting for days, and nothing can’t stop them.Until Glimmer intervenes.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	We should kiss under the mistletoe ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofudoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofudoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Want for Kiss-mas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281390) by [tofudoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofudoon/pseuds/tofudoon). 



> This fanfic is dedicated to tofudoon, go see her version too, please.   
> Enjoy the reading !

The atmosphere was at its peak, it was Christmas Eve and Mermista, Sea-Hawk, Perfuma, Scorpia, Frosta, Glimmer, Bow, Catra and Adora had decided to meet this year to celebrate it!

In the joy and euphoria of excitement, they had spent the last days preparing this evening. The cooking, decorations, outfits, gifts. All had been done to make this evening perfect, and it turned out to be perfect, to just one point.

Catra and Adora had spent the last two days in this contest. Trying to get this tension back so as not to spoil the atmosphere, it was still felt by everyone.

Despite attempts by their friends to try to calm them down, nothing could stop the quarrel between them. These peas, black eyes there, an embarrassing calm when they were both in the same room everything was good to get a bad reaction when it concerned each other.

The tension between them was only increasing. And they were only more annoyed, too stressed by the preparation of events to be able to communicate properly.

They decided to take the decision to ignore each other, which was better for the time being.

That certainly arranged the situation for a moment, but it was not enough.

The evening had therefore begun under the melting of the anger of Adora and Catra.

They decided to join Brightmoon this year, they were gathered in one of the reception rooms that were decorated with countless brilliant garlands, flowering, silk and all kinds of materials the table was filled with dishes of all kinds and a magnificent fir tree dressed in garlands, balls, and breloques all different and many that unimaginable.

Bow near the fir tree, supported a ladder on which Frosta was unpacked by installing a magnificent crystal star at the head of the fir tree.

Using her powers she dropped light snowflakes into the room and decorated the windows with frost patterns. She admired her proud work with the amazed eyes of her friends.

  * Bow, I’m coming! She says by jumping from the ladder.



He scarquelled his eyes before catching up with it, the scale began to lean ready to fall without the intervention of Sea-Hawk to catch up. 

Perfuma, Adora and Mermista returned under Bow's horrified cry.

He brought Frosta out of his arms, laughing under the latter’s crisped expression.

  * Calm down fearful boy, everything is under control.
  * Of course everything is fine because I am here! Sea-Hawk saviour of the situation.



Mermista grogna before returning to his occupation, followed by Perfuma and Adora who laughed.

  * I swear Frosta, if anything had happened. He said by tightening his fists angry.



I don't know if you'd gone without consequences.

  * So what? Would you be angry ?she said when she laughed



Bow sighed before he learned what would make her react

  * You are right, right, I would not have been angry. But Glimmer, she would have been, he replied by crossing his arms in a smile that erased Frosta’s smile when she last remembered that Glimmer was angry with her.
  * A thrill spilled his back just to recall this event.
  * \- Okay, I’m sorry Bow. I shouldn’t have done this... she answered by making a mow



Bow gave her a little elbow stroke and they started laughing. 

Bow went to store the ladder in a tired corner, and Frosta joined Perfuma to check that everything was ready for the table.

On their side Adora, Sea-Hawk and Mermista were in front of the chimney. Sea-Hawk and Adora took care of the fire and did this in a horrible cacophony of Christmas singing that had nothing to please. Especially to Mermista, who sat near them.

Adora seemed better than the rest of the day, and her brilliant joy was perfectly matched with her look.

She was dressed in a green dress reminiscent of the colours of the festivities with white cotton borders and decorated with pretty knots matching the colours of the dress. Stuffed with her usual horse tail, she also wore a reindeer horn headband

Her eyes sparkled with joy and she sang the lyrics of the songs with the smile.

This moment of lightness ended when Scorpia and Glimmer arrived with Catra. Adora kills at the moment she saw him under the worried eyes of Sea Hawk.

  * They’re still in argument? Demanda Slowly Perfuma in Bow's ear



He gave up, his lips pinched.

  * Ughhh, not again. says Mermista when seeing Adora’s behavior.



Glimmer gave her a severe look.

  * Sorry Twinkle, I mean... I said nothing. She continued by raising her eyebrows.



Catra turned her gaze away from Adora’s before moving closer to Scorpia.

  * Anyway! Says Glimmer by slamming hands.



She teleported to Bow and kissed him on the cheek.

  * Who is ready for an unforgettable night! threw-she by removing the toge that hid her clothes.



Bow and she were dressed in a silver-squin set and he wore each of the earrings in the shape of balls in addition to those they used to wear.

She brought out of her hands a ball of sparks that exploded and mingled with the snowflakes that fell into the room.

  * If the two of us wanted to shine. It’s successful. says Frosta laughing.



Bow and Glimmer looked each other proud, not perceiving the irony in Frosta’s voice.

Scorpia looked at the room, charmed by the beauty that it emanated.

  * Wow guys you really did a amazing job! This place is wonderful.
  * I’m so happy that you all love it. Answered Perfuma by taking the hand of Scorpia.



She smiled by placing Perfuma's hand on her cheek.

  * You really wonderful too. gently tells him Scorpia.
  * You too. You always wonderful. She answered her by decorating her hair with flowers.



Scorpia blushes slightly before kissing her hand.

Perfuma smiled before turning to Catra who looked at them, also the smile on her lips.

  * This outfit fit you well. launched Perfuma for her. 



Catra was dressed in a dress similar to Adora’s one . Her dress was red with a pink lace edge accompanied by knots of the same colour and a Christmas hat

  * It’s the first year I see you wearing something like this. continue Perfuma.
  * Haha yeah I feel kinda ridiculous, but thanks. says Catra while blushing. 



Like Glimmer and Bow, my outfit is coordinate with Adora’s one.

  * I noticed it. replied Perfuma in a laughing seeing the expression that Adora had taken when he heard her first name.



Remarking that we were looking at her, Adora began to concentrate on the chimney that had been well animated by the flames for a while.

Scorpia and Perfuma were pissed, following Catra's embarrassed reaction.

Scorpia put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

\- You should go to her, and stopping this stupid argument. told her Scorpia slowly.

Catra dragged her hands nervously along her 

tail, it was rare that Adora and she stay in bad time. She acquiesished, took a great breath before joining Adora under the encouragement of Scorpia and Perfuma.

Adora still stumbling in front of the chimney playing with the ashes of the flames turned around feeling Catra's presence.

  * Hey..., Adora. slowly threw Catra



She stood up and looked at each other from top to bottom before joining their eyes in each other.

  * You’re w-wonderful
  * You are really beautiful.



They laughed embarrassed after throwing his two sentences at the same time.

  * Thanks.
  * Thank you.



They blushed, surprised to have answered again at the same time.

  * So, what do you want? asked Adora scratching her neck.
  * I’m sorry. Catra replied.



A smiling player splits Adora’s face

  * What? Can you repeat please?
  * I said, I am sorry. Now stop this idiot. continued Catra by pitting her shoulder.
  * Okay, okay. Adora replied laughing.
  * I should not say all these bad things to you, but I was so angry. You spent all the week following me to discover I was the secret Santa of who-
  * Yes because I told you I was the secret Santa of who.



Catra frowned the eyebrows slightly irritated that she was cut off.

  * Yes but I never asked to tell me this. And you told me this ONLY because you needed help. continued Catra in a dry tone
  * Of course, but we should have told each other in any cases. replied Adora with the same tone.
  * What? No! Why?
  * Because we tell everything to each other. answered Adora by placing a hand on her shoulder.



Catra shook her shoulder to clear her hand. She passed her hand on her face with a desperate air before looking at her angry.

The others began to turn to her as the tone of their increased

  * I was right, they are back for a ring.said Mermista to Perfuma’s ear who looked at her severely.



  * What’s the problem with you?! cried Catra
  * You sure it’s not you the problem? Adora replied to her, and crossed her arms.



Catra laughed dryly .

  * No I’m not the problem. Because I understand the rule of the Secret Santa but not you to what I see.
  * Are you joking? What you didn’t want to tell me you was the Secret Santa of who.
  * Are you dumb? I just said to you that I can tell you because. IT’S THE. RULE!
  * It’s stupid-
  * You know what? says Catra by cutting off Adora.



Forget it. Forget all that.

  * A-are we still in argument? Gently asked Adora.



Catra shook her head by twirling the eyebrows with an exasperated air.

  * You’re such an idiot. She says, leaving for the back of the room



Adora stretched her arm, opened her mouth to say something to hold her back, but nothing came out.

Bow came to hold a hand on Adora’s shoulder.

  * Give her some space, she really need of that.



Adora twitched , turned her face to Bow, twirling eyebrows. She cleared Bow's hand out of her shoulder under the surprise look of him.

  * "She needs space", I get it. She says the jaw tight.



She's right. I’m such an idiot.

Adora took place next to Sea-Hawk and Frosta on the couch near her. Looking at the burning flames that gushed out of the chimney. The arms crossed and the body leaning forward, her foot taped in rhythm with the crackling fire.

Sea Hawk looked at her helplessness at what had just happened. 

He scrapeed his throat to draw her attention, she turned back giving him a black look. 

Sea-Hawk sent a smile to her.

  * You know what Adora?. I’m sure you’re hungry after all that. W-



He cut himself off when he saw Adora frying eyebrows making her look even colder.

  * He wants to mean, after all these preparations. launched Frosta to come to the rescue of Sea-Hawk.



We are all hungry. Did she continue strong enough for everyone to hear it?

  * You are right Frosta. replied Glimmer



We should go to eat

  * Oh what a good idea! balked Perfuma playful to relax the atmosphere.



They all went to table in silence. They took place under the watchful eye of Glimmer who rushed to change the table labels of Frosta and Adora so that the latter would not find herself near Catra.

  * I’m sorry Frosta. I know you wanted to sit next me. She says when she sees her gaze depressed.
  * It’s okay Sparklebomb. I think I can handle any problems.
  * I believe in you Winter’s bane. answered Glimmer in a laugh before sitting between Bow and Adora



Frosta smiles her before taking place between Adora and Catra in sighing.

  * It’s always me because I’m the only one who’s not in couple. muttered her gently
  * You were saying something? Asked Catra after she heard her murmurs.
  * Hun? Hum, nothing don’t worry hehe... answered Frosta by blushing slightly.



Catra raised her eyebrows with a smile

  * Are you sure? Because I heard something about wanted to be in a couple. It just reminds me of this boy. You know the one with who we played at ice ball.



Frosta began to blush more strongly following Catra's last remark.

  * We’re talking about what? asked Scorpia is sitting next to Catra.



Catra turned to her, answering her a player smile on her lips.

  * I thought this boy was her friend. I know about a girl, they even did a sleepover last time! Continua Scorpia
  * Only a sleepover? Catra said, whose smile grew under Frosta’s reddening.
  * Hey Glimmer! balked Scorpia. Do you know who are the boy and the girl with who Frosta spend all her time.



Glimmer turned her head towards taking a break in her conversion with Bow and Adora. She thought for a moment with her face brightened.

  * Oh them! Are they Frosta best friends, aren’t they?
  * Yes they-
  * We all know that Frosta don’t consider them as only “best Friends.” Catra replied by giving Frosta an elbow that sank into his more embarrassed chair than anything else.
  * You are talking nonsense. Frosta can be just friends with them. Retorqua Bow
  * Yeah, he’s right. Why you all thinking that of Frosta. continued Adora



Perfuma laughed slowly.

  * Perfuma? Say Bow by raising an eyebrow.



Why are you laughing?

  * Because it’s kinda ironic on your part to say this.
  * What do you mean? asked Bow



Mermista started laughing too. 

  * She wants to mean that you can talk about this because you ended up with your "Best Friend". She says by designating Glimmer.



Same for you Adora.

Glimmer, Bow and Adora looked at each other blushing.

  * You got a point. says Glimmer while laughing.



But it’s not answering at our question. Who is the chosen one of Frosta’s heart

Frosta sank deeper into his chair by passing her hand on her cramoisi face.

  * I don’t think it’s important to know that. We shouldn’t deal with her affairs this way. Threw Sea-Hawk into serious air.
  * Wow I would not thought that you can say like that, answered Catra laughing.



Sea-Hawk souria and passed a hand in his hair before going back.

  * She’s still a teenager, if she wants to do doublets, she can’t stop her. he keep the smiling growing.
  * Uuuughh. muttered Mermista under the ahuria of Frosta



I thought you would have said

  * -You know what! She cut Frosta by putting her hands on the table with a tough look.



She looked at everyone one by one before sighing and letting go of a irritated smile.

  * You are all going to stop this conversation. I’m just a friend with them. However it’s not your deal, and you embarrassing me. Please? She said when she was sitting down.
  * I’m sorry Frosta. replied Glimmer with a sorry look.
  * Yeah it was not our intention to embarrass you. continued Perfuma.



I know. And if I need help or anything I will not hesitate to come ask you all. But for the moment, I prefer the single life.she end up laughing

They stopped this conversation and continued to eat in joy and good humour. Despite the fact that the atmosphere relaxed Catra and Adora continued to be unaware, yet they did not stop looking at each other showing their desire to talk again.

The conversation quickly re-orientated on each other's love and relationships, sharing their first impression on each other and how their relationships had evolved.

  * We were in war! balked Bow.



I mean, how to find time for this kind of thing.

  * So you will tell me that you only have your eyes and your heart on Glimmer.



Bow souria proudly placed his hand on Glimmer’s shoulder and kiss his thorn.

  * Of course, she’s my soulmate.



Glimmer rolled his eyes in a fun smile before giving him a pichenette on the cheek.

  * Yeah, that’s why you were completely under the charm of Sea-H-



Bow cut her hand by placing his hand on her mouth in an embarrassed laugh.

Mermista put her fork laughing before watching Bow.

  * So like that, you were having a crush on Sea-Hawk.
  * What? Not at all, I was just really impressed when I met him for the first time.
  * And in any cases, he wouldn’t have any chance with me because my heart has always been to Mermista. lauched Sea-Hawk, placing his arm on Mermista’s shoulders which repelled him immediately
  * Only impressed? Says Glimmer laughing. You talk about him for weeks!
  * Ooooh ! I remember. launched Adora.



Glimmer was so annoyed about that, but in reality she waaas jealous. 

Adora gave Glimmer an elbow to grow his arms while shaking.

  * Oh it’s become kinda interesting. says Frosta amused. 



So have you ever crushing on someone except Bow?

  * Are you kidding?! Answered him Glimmer



You make us a scene about your deals but you’re not bothering for asking about the others.

Frosta got acquiesced by laughing.

  * So Bow, you can enlighten us. asked Catra in smile.
  * Bow, are you really gonna say to them . says Glimmer in a suppliant tone
  * Sorry Glimmer but you exposed me. he answered by placing a hand on her shoulder.



He takes a mysterious tune before he reconneys:

  * For beginners it’s a girl, she’s a princess, she’s going up than Glimmer-
  * Those informations are useless! Say. Her. Name! yelled Frosta stung by curiosity
  * However , everyone here is taller than Glimmer, added Catra.
  * Hey, don’t say that. replied Scorpia to Catra’s intention in a laughter.



Bow looked at Catra before laughing in turn.

Glimmer gave him a black look that he had the pleasure of ignoring.

  * So... continued everyone hanged to his lips.



The blessed elected is Ad-

  * If you say it, I’m gonna break up with you.
  * Ouch. That’s rough. added Sea-Hawk in a shocked laugh in which others mingled.



Bow's face decomposed, passed a hand over his hair before fixing Glimmer.

  * What?
  * I said, “if you say it, I’m gonna break up with you.” repeated Glimmer in a dry tone.



Bow continued to look at her mouth open knowing what to say. She turned her back under Adora’s surprise gaze.

Bow looked at Adora before laughing and putting his head on Glimmer’s shoulder.

  * I’m sorry. he says slowly in his ear.



I didn't want to make you angry.

Glimmer sighed before taking his head in his hands. She looked severely at him before smiling and putting her frieze against his.

  * I know, you can be so stupid sometimes. But I love you too much for break with you.



  * So I think we will never know. says Frosta disappointed.
  * Forget it or Queen Sparkles going to water us with glitter.
  * You know what kitty ? says Glimmer by turning his head towards Catra.



I think you’re a little too much curious, only people who have things to blame themselves act like that.

  * What do you mean Glimmer. asked Adora.
  * What I want to say, is that your "lovely" girlfriend surely had a crush on someone else.



Catra's hair got hered slightly after that. She looked at Glimmer who waved a smile proud to have turned the wheel on her side.

  * It does not make any sens twinkle.



She almost destroyed the planet for this stupid blonde girl.says Mermista.

  * Hey! I'm not stupid! retorted Adora
  * And it’s not really what happened. added Catra while blushing.
  * Ugh, whatever. It’s the same.



Scorpia and Perfuma were laughing in their corner under Catra's suspicious eyes. Scorpia and Catra looked at each other for a moment before Catra returned to blushing more beautiful.

  * You tell to Perfuma? ask Catra slowly
  * Don’t worry it’s not happened like you think. replied Perfuma with a smile. 
  * She guessed herself!
  * It was kinda obvious for her defence. continued Perfuma by placing a hand on the shoulder of Scorpia.
  * I can’t believe this. Catra says by passing a hand on her face.
  * So I was right. launched Glimmer giving a blow to Adora who was not laughing at all.



Her gaze that was firm juggled between Scorpia and Catra. She shook her jaw and crossed her arms before speaking.

  * What’s that story. She asked drily.



Catra turned his head before planting her gaze in his own.

  * What do you mean? answered Catra.
  * It seems that you don’t tell me everything. Again.
  * Ugh, again?! There’s nothing to say. Well, I'm not now.
  * There’s always nothing to say with you Catra.
  * So what?! You want to me that I tell my past stories here? In front of everyone?! Catra says when she gets up.
  * It’s not what I say, but you could have told me this earlier! Added Adora when rising in turn.



She was now standing face to face screaming on top of each other.

  * I’m done with you dumb whims Adora. I'm not your child.
  * But I thought we had no secret for each other!
  * But we have no secret for each other!
  * So why I didn’t know about that.



Catra frowned and sighed.

  * Because it’s not important, you can’t draw conclusions on things you don’t know.
  * I’m really an idiot hun?
  * Yes you are. Why are things always have to be so dramatic with you?
  * I don’t know Catra... It’s maybe your fault. Adora said when she left to sit under Catra’s eyes, who left to reassure herself.



Glimmer looked at them biting their lips. This situation was really beginning to disturb her, and the evening could not end in this way.

A smile took place on her face when an idea illuminated his mind.

She raised her plate by hand, attracting everyone’s attention.

  * Have you finished eating guys? asked Glimmer has everyone's intention.



They all acquiesce under Glimmer's satisfied eyes

  * OK then, Sea-Hawk, Frosta, Perfuma and Adora come and help me to prepare the room for the exchange of gifts. The others get rid of the table and bring back the dessert.



Everyone stood up gathering the plates and cutlery to make it easier for those selected to clear the table.

Glimmer joined Perfuma and put them a little apart to prevent others from hearing them.

  * I need your help. Tell her Glimmer in a serious tone.



Perfuma looked at Glimmer with an interrogator air.

  * Do you have any leaves of mistletoe?
  * Yes. Perfuma answered her 



There are some garlands and in the front of the door.

  * Oh right. says Glimmer looking out the front door.



I should’ve taken pay more attention. 

  * What do you want to do with this? asked Perfuma with a smile. 



I don’t think we need this for kissing. she continued laughing. 

  * Haha! I know. 



It’s only for Catra and Adora. answered Glimmer in a tone that became more serious.

Perfuma looked at him with a desolate look, to which Gimmer replied with a faint smile.

She passed a hand over her hair, a gleam in her eyes. 

  * But don’t worry. said she placing a hand on Perfuma’s shoulder looking confident. 
  * I got an idea, and I’m sure it will work it. she looked at the mistletoe hanging on the door.



On their side Mermista and Scorpia were pushing trolleys filled with empty plates and dirty cutlery followed by Bow and Catra who were also pushing trolleys with dishes and leftovers from dinner.

  * Why are we taking care of all this? asked Catra by designating the carts?
  * What? You've taken a taste for princess life. says Bow with a tease look.
  * Maybe. answered Catra in the same tone.



But seriously, why are we doing this?

  * We are the only ones in the castle.



Glimmer suggested that the staff take a few days of break. You know for Christmas. continued Bow.

  * \- Oh I see. What a good queen. says Catra laughing.
  * Isn’t she? She's grown so much.
  * Grow up? She keeps the same size since I know her.
  * You’re so nice Catra. replied Bow by rolling his eyes to the sky.
  * I’m joking arrow boy! You're right. She became more mature and thoughtful



Bow looked at Catra smiling.

  * But she’s still a stubborn annoying sparkle girl! added Catra by typing Bow's shoulder.



They laughed together, exchanging anecdotes about Glimmer until they arrived at the kitchen.

  * You always loved her hun? says Catra enters in the kitchen.
  * -Yes, I think. answered Bow by closing the kitchen door.



I think I've always knew. Even when we were just friends.

Catra nodded with a head movement. Putting a stop to this conversation. 

She also always knew that she loved Adora, even when they were only friends, even when they were enemies. 

So why every fight, she had to react this way. Her hands began to shake, dropping the plate she was holding. 

Mermista, Scorpia And Bow turned to Catra who took it back in spirit when they saw the plate on the ground.

  * Ugh, I’m going to get something to clean... that. said Mermista by pointing fingers at the broken plate before leaving to look for what she needs. 
  * Are you okay Catra? asked Scorpia looking at her with a worried look. 



Catra sighed, her ears moving. She looked at Scorpia and smiled. 

  * Yes. Don’t worry I’m okay. replied Catra. 



She hurried to crouch down to pick up the pieces of glass, the clumsy gestures she cut herself releasing a small groan of pain.

She looked at her finger with a frown before she carried it to her mouth to stop the blood. Ready to continue what she was doing, she held out her other hand to the plate pieces. 

  * Hey! Stop that. launched Bow by grabbing her wrist. 
  * But I’ve broke it, I must- 
  * You must nothing. cut her off Scorpia. 



Just let me handle this, I can’t cut myself at least. she says, showing her pliers in a light smile.

Let Bow take care of you. Me and Mermista will continue until you came back. 

  * Come on Catra. launched Bow who was still holding her wrist.



They went to the other side of the kitchen where Bow opened the cupboards looking for the necessary to disinfect her cut and dressing. Catra stretched out his finger to Bow who applied the disinfectant under a slight grin of the latter . 

  * I’m sorry. he said upon seeing her expression.
  * No it’s okay. replied Catra



She passed her free hand over the bristling hairs of her arm and fixed her fingers with pinched lips.

  * I’m the one who is sorry... I acted stupid. I think that I’m really stressed out. Says Catra in an embarrassed smile. 
  * I saw that. And I totally understand why. replied Bow, putting his band-aid on her. 
  * It’s just that Adora really put the pressure on me. She really acting like a child, a dumb grandchild. 
  * I can’t believe she didn’t guessed that you are her secret santa. continued Bow. 
  * Me too! Thought it’s obvious. sighed Catra looking at her bandaged finger. 



Thanks Bow. And sorry again. 

  * No problem. Bow replied. But don’t hurt yourself because of it you shouldve take more attention, okay? 
  * Okay. smiled Catra at Bow 
  * But before we take dessert and leave, you really need to relax in little. says Bow, noticing her bristle. 



And I know exactly what do you need! continued Bow a big smile on his face. 

  * Oh. No. I exactly- 



She was cut by Bow who took her in his arms, her head against his chest, the tip of her hat tickling Bow’s chin. 

  * ... know what this smile means. grumble against his chest. 
  * Of course you know little cute Santa Cat. 
  * I’m not cute. brawlsCatra trying to escape his grip. 
  * Chuuut, relax. said Bow, caressing her back.



She sighed before she laughed 

  * I guess I have no choice. 



She surrounded him with her arms, and gave him back his embrace with a smile. 

  * Thank you Bow. Really. I’m happy to be your friend. 
  * You don’t need to say thank you. I know that you’ll do the same for me. 
  * Yeah hug time! shouted Scorpia, joining them 



Scorpia surrounded them both under the laughter of Bow and the smile of Catra. 

They squeezed one last time against each other before separating 

  * Do you feel better ? asked Scorpia to Catra 
  * Yes. replied Catra with a sincere smile



And I’m ready to go now! said Catra with a determined air. 

  * And we’re gonna find a solution for you and Adora! added Bow in the same tone. 
  * Ughhh... I know that you all love cuddling and etc, but we don’t gonna leave here now if you don’t hurry to come, help me. launched Mermista by pointing out the dishes with a whim



They finished washing and storing the dishes actively before taking dessert and returning to join the others.

Adora could not help but look at Catra who seemed much more relaxed than before to rid. On the contrary, she Adora, was more anxious and began to feel guilty. 

Perhaps she should not have reacted in this way towards Catra. Maybe Catra was right, and her behavior was over-protector. 

Adora played anxiously on the knots of her long socks, lost in her thoughts not hearing that she had been called for a little while.

  * Adora. cried Glimmer. 



Adora raised her head, suddenly out of her thoughts. 

  * It’s your turn to give your present. said Glimmer
  * Oh yes... replied Adora. 



She took her gift before tendering it to Mermista. 

  * So, my Secret Santa is you? said she unpacking her present.



She comes out with a pair of white and blue sneakers, decorated with a touch of gold. Mermista smiled at her before putting her pair away in her packaging before standing up and kissing Adora to thank her. 

  * I didn’t think you had such a great taste in shoes.
  * Haha I don’t really how to take this. But thanks, I’m happy that you’ll like it. 



They looked back and smiled at each other.

It was now Adora’s turn to receive her gift, her eyes widened when she saw Catra approach her with a box in her hand nicely decorated with green gift paper and white and gold ribbon reminding her of her outfit. 

Adora began to tickle the knot of her jacket, feeling the heat in her being. 

She understood everything now, the click had been made. 

Her behavior towards Catra in the last few days struck her with a blow making her feel guilt and shame. 

She raised her blue eyes towards Catra, expecting to cross a cold and angry look but instead Catra was content to watch her tenderly urging her to take her gift with outstretched arms.

Adora took her package, gently stroking Catra’s fingers, which withdrew directly as if she had been electrocuted. 

Adora hurried to untie the knots and gently pull out the package from her wrapping paper. 

She opened the box under the piercing gaze of Catra, she felt like an open book under her gaze as if just through her eyes, she had the power to see and feel every part of Adora’s body. 

Adora shuddered when opening the box a tickling smell of its nostrils, woody and delicate, reminiscent of that of Catra.

Adora took her package, gently stroking Catra’s fingers, which withdrew directly as if she had been electrocuted. 

Adora hurried to untie the knots and gently pull out the package from her wrapping paper. 

She opened the box under the piercing gaze of Catra, she felt like an open book under her gaze as if just through her eyes, she had the power to see and feel every part of Adora’s body. Adora shuddered when opening the box a tickling smell of her nostrils, woody and delicate, reminiscent of Catra’s smell.

Her gift was not surprising, it was a jacket like the one she used to wear, yet a detail had changed this time. On it was sewn in fine letter her name in a golden thread. Her jacket was accompanied by a new belt much newer than her usual, Catra having surely noticed that it was worn now.

Adora stroked the seam with her fingertips and took the jacket to look at it completely, it was not exactly identical, the only difference now, in addition to the seam, was that the sleeves were long but remained slightly puffy. 

She stared at Catra with the jacket still in her hand and the red cheeks.

  * You did this alone. asked Adora, pointing to sewing. 
  * Yes and I chose the design of your new jacket. This one is more...,cool. answered Catra with a slight laugh. 



Adora smiled shaking her head, Catra was extraordinary. How could she have acted in this way. 

She put the jacket down and closed the box. Before handing it to Catra, her head bowed down like a child in front of her angry parents.

She was clearing her throat. 

  * I can’t accept this. I don’t deserved it. I acted like an idiot, when you...,you-
  * Hey, Adora. It’s okay says Catra pushing the box back to Adora who raised his head. 



I’m not going to deny I’m angry with you. But I think that we should discuss that, and-

A thrill crossed Catra’s spine when she felt something touching her tail which sprang and repeated itself under surprise. She turned around and looked up at Glimmer, who was smiling with all her teeth.

  * What are you doing, Sparkles?!
  * Oh nothing, just my job of Secret Santa. You’re two are really a disaster. You should kiss already, instead all this unseless "blablating".



Catra pulled her tail into her hands after Glimmer released her hold on her. Catra passed her hand along it, widening her eyes when she saw the mistletoe branch hanging on it. 

She began to blush before throwing a black look at Glimmer ready to give her the change of her coin without the intervention of Adora to hold her, bringing her closer to her. Catra found herself standing over her, hand in hand, watching themselves not really knowing what to do. Adora stood up, facing Catra, blushing slightly.

  * Maybe, she’s right.said Adora gently, caressing Catra’s hand.



Catra raised an eyebrow, starting blushing.

  * W- We should kiss under the mistletoe?asked Catra in the same tone. 
  * Yes..., but only if you want. replied Adora, looking away. 



Catra laughed tenderly , approaching his cock with the face of Adora, the mistletoe branch tickling them slightly.

  * So what are you waiting idiot? 



Adora smiled, before passing her hands under Catra’s jacket to have more contact with her waist and stick them to each other.

Catra tiptoed before placing her hand on the back of Adora’s head. 

They sealed their lips in a sweet kiss, warming theirs bodys from the lack of both of the last days. 

They slightly accentuated their kiss before separating to catch their breath, sticking their pants together, with a smile on theirs lips.

  * YES! cried Glimmer. I’m the best Secret Santa ever!
  * Wow... this dumb idea really worked. lança Mermista.
  * Never doubt the power of plants. said Perfuma swapping a high five with Glimmer while laughing. 



Catra and Adora turned to them, hands in hands, timid smiles on their lips.

  * I love your enthusiasm girls. said Bow. 



But all this stating was not really necessary since Catra was really determined to end this argument.

  * Yeah. Arrow Boy is right. Catra replied. Never touch my tail again, Sparkles.
  * Sorry angry cat, but it was the only solution. Because "talking" not really worked those days. 
  * I agree with Glimmer. I really thought you’d end up killing each other. continued Scorpia.
  * I’m so sorry about all that. says Adora. I’m such an idiot.
  * It’s okay Adora. launched Sea-Hawk. Even I thought you’d have froze me on the spot with your eyes earlier. 
  * It wouldn’t have been worse. said Mermista in a sight.
  * Oh don’t say this dearest. answered Sea-Hawk sitting on Mermista. 



I know that you love burning for me. 

She blushed as she rushed to push him out of her legs.

  * Soooo, if everything is good now can we continue this soirée? asked Frosta. Because I really want to have my present.
  * Haha yeah sure! Catra replied. 



I want to have my real gift too. she said, throwing a look at Glimmer, detaching the mistletoe from her tail.

Adora glued herself to her back, sliding her hands along her hips bringing her face closer to her ear. 

  * What? I’m not satisfying you now ? she whispered softly in Catra’s ear 
  * Shut up idiot. she replied blushing. 



Help me instead to get this off instead of my tail. 

Glimmer watched them cuddle, proud of her success and happy to see her friends reconciled.

They ended the evening in a good mood, exchanging the last gifts, and sharing the dessert under laughter and lively conversations.

This evening was to be unforgettable, and nothing could spoil it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all having a good reading !  
> And if you have time, don’t hesitate to see my other work.  
> See u soon :p


End file.
